Twisted Wings
by mbrselley
Summary: Castiel crash lands after a battle and is helped by a mysterious stranger with a lightning bolt scar
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Lightning flashed and thunder rolled. Down on Earth people took refuge in their homes to wait out the storm. Meanwhile angels battled. Giant winged beings clashed in all out war. They fought for control of Heaven and for the fate of the human race. Among the angels who appeared as great flashes of light fought Castiel, a general leading his band of rebels in defence of Man. On the other side was Raphael and his soldiers who fought to begin the apocalypse. The battle grew bloody and the images of great pairs of wings flashed across the sky as angels fought and died to determine the fate of those below. A flash of light, a great roaring boom, and one of the lights split from the rest arching across the sky as though it were a shooting star till it fell to Earth with a giant crash. Castiel groaned in an attempt to rise again before collapsing into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Harry flew over an endless expanse of trees as he hurried home. He had been out in town doing some shopping and rather than apparate back to his cabin the falcon animagus had chosen to stretch his wings since it was so nice out. _Nice! Ha! _Harry thought to himself. Within 30 minutes of flying night had fallen and the current stormfront had moved in. Where there was once gentle breezes and a sun stroked sky, there were now heavy dark clouds and wild winds trying to push him off course. Of course the smart thing to do would be to land, change and apparate the rest of the way but Harry was stubborn and it was only another 10 minutes to his cabin, so he flew on as the lightning clashed over head. It wasn't long before he could see his little cabin in the woods and was flying toward it when disaster hit.

Harry had been keeping an eye on the lightning activity and was certain most of it was far above him but as he came within 50 feet of his cabin and was preparing to land a great bolt of lightning struck the earth missing him by no more than 5 feet. The sheer force as the lightning struck the earth threw Harry from the air causing him to crash land on the edge of the violently created crater.

Harry let out a screech of pain as he attempted to flap his wings and right himself. The right wing throbbed with pain and he was sure he had broken it. Great that would mean he would have to keep the wing out for the week or two it would take his magic to heal it. He shifted back to his human form, his wings growing with him, but not disappearing as they normally would have. Instead they moved to his back and shoulders, shredding the shirt he had been wearing.

Finally mostly human again Harry staggered to his feet trying to adjust to the new weight behind him. After a moment of catching his balance Harry looked around him to see where he had landed. His cabin stood 30 feet away waiting to shelter him from the rain that had just started to fall, but the more immediate concern was the giant crater that had appeared in his front yard. Looking at it curiously Harry noted that there seemed to be something in the middle of it. Curiosity out weighing his cautiousness (after all lightning never struck twice, right?) Harry climbed down to the center of the crater as He came as near as he was able to, to see what appeared to be a large black wall of… Where those feathers? Finally reaching the middle of the crater Harry gathered his gryffindor courage and followed the path of the feathers. There in the middle of the great crater with what was apparently a wing stretching out from the form of … a man? Harry shook his head and looked again. Nope, still a man in a suit and trench coat with great wings black as ebony.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes, but a sensible voice in the back of his mind (Sounding suspiciously like Hermione Granger) pointed out, at the moment Harry also had a pair of wings coming from his back so he was hardly in a position to judge.

Coming back to himself Harry looked at the man again and noticed in alarm the amount of injuries covering the man and his wings. Harry may have a broken wing, but this man's wings were a whole nother story. His ebony wings were covered in cuts and patches of missing feathers and the right was bent at an unnatural angle, obviously broken in at least two places. His body wasn't any better. Harry could see blood on his face being rinsed away by the falling rain, as well a large patch of blood staining his shirt across his chest.

Realizing the man was in critical condition Harry stepped around the crumpled wing and moved to squat by his head. Hesitantly Harry reached out and felt for a pulse, sighing in relief when he found one. Well where ever this man had come from and whatever he was, he was gravely injured and there was only one thing for it.

Harry drew his wand and cast _mobilicorpus _before levitating the man inside.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Once inside Harry guided the man's body up the stairs, into his guest room, and set him gently on the bed. That done Harry vanished the man's clothes except for his underwear and got to work on what healing he knew.

The first and biggest concern was a large gash starting at the right shoulder and going all the way down to the left hip. Harry traced his wand back and forth across the cut and began to chant.

"_Sana carne animam salvam. Sana carne animam salvam. Sana carne..."_

After 5 minutes of chanting and wand waving the wound was still there. Harry groaned in frustration. This wasn't working! He could feel his magic as he channeled it through his wand, but there seemed to be something in this man blocking him. In the meantime he was still bleeding so Harry quickly summoned his potions kit. Pulling out a blood replenisher he opened the man's mouth and poured it down his throat, massaging his neck to help him swallow. Harry could only pray that the potion had more effect than his spellwork had. Within minutes some color had come back to the man's face. Harry sighed in relief then focused again on the problem. He needed more power. With that thought in mind Harry reholstered his holly and phoenix feather wand and released the elder wand from a wand holster on his left arm.

With a deep breath Harry began tracing the gash with the tip of the elder wand and resumed his chanting.

"_Sana carne animam salvam. Sana carne animam salvam. Sana carne…"_

Harry could feel the difference right away. Where before his magic had been pushed away by the strange force this time his magic pushed back. For a moment the forces fought against each other before the strange force finally gave way and began absorbing the magic Harry channeled into it. With a sigh of relief Harry watched as the wound finally closed and faded.

Taking a step back Harry decided that now that the man was stabilized the next most pressing matter was the shattered wing. Harry carefly extended the wing, moving bones back into their proper place. Once that was done Harry pointed his wand at the wing and said,

"_Brakium Emendo."_

Once again Harry felt his magic clash against the strange force, but this time the force was stronger and refused to absorb the magic. The spell simply hit the force and disintegrated. Harry was amazed, never had he seen the elder wand fail to cast a spell, yet no matter how many times he tried to heal the wing it simply wouldn't work! Finally admitting defeat Harry moved on to muggle means to tend to the wing. He disinfected the cuts and scrapes with hydrogen peroxide before bandaging the deeper wounds. Stepping back Harry cast "_Ferula '' _on the whole limb, greatly relieved when it worked by splinting the wing close to the man's back. Moving on Harry treated the other wing with the same muggle techniques. After casting _tergeo _to remove the dirt and blood from the man and the bed under him Harry finished up by treating the cuts and bruises all over the man's body with mild healing charms.

Letting out a breath and wiping his brow Harry took a step back to survey his work. The man's wings were covered in bandages, but his body was looking much cleaner and healthier and the color had fully returned to his face.

Exhausted, Harry decided he had done all he could do for the night and cast monitoring charms over the man before tending to his own injured wing with a quick _ferula. _He would have liked to heal the bone magically, but magic hadn't worked right on him since the final battle so he was stuck with letting it heal on its own. On the brightside he healed unusually fast and would probably be back to normal within 2 weeks.

His own injuries now tended to Harry collapsed into his bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

_Author's note: I do not own anything you recognize and I am making no money off this story. _


End file.
